Maintenant, je te crois
by Haru Nonaka
Summary: Dennis Crivey va bientôt fêter ses 11 ans,et il s'inquiète de plus en plus pour son futur.  Est ce qu'il pourra rejoindre son frère à Poudlard? Ou devra t' il passer sa vie loin de ce monde dont il rêve?


Le soleil hivernal, qui perçait faiblement à travers les nuages blancs, couvrait de mille éclats glacés la chaussée. Les enfants du quartier, emmitouflés des pieds à la tête, prenaient prudemment le chemin de l'école, s'accrochant aux murs pour ne pas glisser sur les plaques de verglas.

Tous sauf un, qui dévalait la rue en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, serrant contre lui une petite enveloppe froissée.

Une fois en bas, il se raccrocha juste à temps à un réverbère pour éviter la chute, puis hésita un instant avant de prendre la direction opposée à celle de l'école, sans prêter attention aux commentaires de ses camarades.

Arrivé dans un petit square encore désert à cette heure de la journée, il jeta son cartable et s'installa en tailleur sur un banc, se délestant de ses gants et de son horrible bonnet.

Son sourire s'agrandit, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'enveloppe scellée. Il entreprit de l'ouvrir en prenant garde à ne pas abîmer le cachet de cire rouge représentant un griffon, puis mit les clichés qu'elle contenait de côté sans leur jeter un regard, et enfin déplia la longue lettre.

L'écriture à la plume était maladroite, nerveuse, tachée par endroits, et le garçon plissa les yeux dans son effort pour la déchiffrer.

"_Salut, Dennis,_

_Comment ça va à la maison, frangin?_

_Papa et Maman vont bien? Je ne sais pas si les vacances ont déjà commencé pour toi, alors j'espère que le Hibou te trouvera de toute façon._

_Je sais que ton anniversaire est que dans trois jour, j'ai pas oublié, tu vois, mais il faut que je te dise un truc super important avant. _

_Je suis sûr que tu flippes comme pas possible pour savoir si tu vas recevoir ou pas la lettre pour venir à Poudlard. Je me trompe?_

_Eh bien, tu sais quoi? _

_Ta dam, moi je sais que tu viendras! Et pense pas que je cherche à te rassurer, c'est vrai, cette fois, et je peux te le prouver. _

_Tu es un sorcier. _

Cette dernière phrase était raturée, comme si l'auteur de la lettre avait jugé après coup que cette grande révélation arrivait trop vite à son goût.

Le petit garçon retourna la première page violemment, faisant chuinter le parchemin, pour lire la suite, son regard brillant d'excitation.

_Tu vois, en fait, j'étais dans le couloir jeudi matin, j'avais fini le cours de sortilège plus tôt, parce que Harper, un gars de Serpentard, saignait du nez après avoir reçu par accident le livre que Ginny Weasley (je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle, c'est la petite sœur du meilleur ami d'Harry Potter) s'entraînait à faire voler._

_De toute façon, c'était bien fait pour lui, il insulte toujours les filles. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a cru qu'elle l'avait fait exprès? Complètement à la masse, ce gars !_

_Donc, j'étais dans le couloir et j'ai décidé de faire un tour vers la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal pour dire bonjour à Harry Potter...et tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu._

_Le professeur Lockhart, celui qui a écrit le livre que tu adores, eh bien, il faisait un cours sur les pixies, enfin lutins de Cornouaille comme il les appelle._

_Dès que je les ai vus, je me suis souvenu de quelque-chose qui était arrivé quand tu avais 6 ans, pendant les vacances d'été chez Granny ._

_J'ai vérifié en demandant au professeur McGonagall et ça a confirmé ce à quoi j'avais pensé._

_Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, alors je vais te raconter, mais avant, regarde la photo que j'ai prise des pixies, elle n' est pas très réussie, parce que, juste après, un élève m'a bousculé en sortant de la classe._

Dennis arrêta sa lecture à contrecœur, soufflant sur ses doigts rouges crispés par le froid mordant avant d'attraper l'enveloppe posée sur ses genoux. Il n'eut pas le temps de jeter un regard aux clichés, car un aboiement rauque le fit sursauter.

Il reconnut le caniche hargneux de Mrs Jerker, la mégère du quartier, qui lui jetait un regard menaçant en retroussant les babines. Dennis bondit, incroyablement alerte malgré son allure chétive, et cassa une branche d'un arbre qu'il brandit devant lui, bien décidé à s'en servir contre l'odieuse bestiole.

C'est à ce moment-là que la propriétaire du cabot fit son entrée au détour d'un buisson.

Dennis avait toujours trouvé qu'elle présentait une ressemblance flagrante avec son animal de compagnie.Elle était grande, maigre, avait des bajoues tombantes et la même toison d'un blanc jaunâtre, bouclée et courte, que son homologue canin.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui, ses mots claquaient comme autant de jappements désagréables.

- Dennis Crivey, espèce de sale gamin, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire à mon Popy? Tu vas voir, je vais t'apprendre, moi, à martyriser cette pauvre bête !

Dennis esquiva un coup de canne et saisit son cartable avant de se glisser dans la rue en passant dans un trou de la haie en buis. Il tira la langue à l'intention de la vielle femme et partit en sifflotant pour couvrir le monologue outré qui continuait dans son dos.

- En plus, tu devrais être à l'école, à cette heure, graine de voyou, attends un peu que j'en parle à ta pauvre mère, Dieu la garde, cette brave femme. Moi...

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps d'en entendre plus, il avait déjà tourné au coin de la rue. Il déambula quelque temps dans les ruelles étroites de la vieille ville, avant de trouver une petite impasse tranquille et de se percher sur le toit en ardoise d'un appentis pour reprendre sa lecture au calme.

_Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte en voyant la photo, les pixies ressemblent beaucoup aux dessins que tu avais faits à l'époque. _

_C'était le jour du marché, et Granny nous avait demandé de rester tout seuls et de donner à manger aux poules. Le jar nous avait attaqués une fois de plus et on était partis dans des sens opposés pour lui échapper. Lorsque je me suis arrêté j'ai compris que c'était toi qu'il avait choisi. _

_Je t'ai cherché, mais tu restais introuvable._

_Quand Granny est rentrée elle m'a vu en train de pleurer et m'a fait rentrer à la maison. Tu n'es arrivé qu'à la nuit tombante, les genoux égratignés et des plumes dans les cheveux._

_Elle t'a regardé et t'a servi un chocolat chaud sans dire un mot, puis elle a pincé les lèvres et est sortie._

_Elle a ramené avec elle le jar, qui n'avait plus beaucoup de plumes et t'a demandé pourquoi tu avais fait ça, tout en caressant la sale bête qui semblait avoir perdu toute sa fierté._

_Tu lui as dit que c'était pas ta faute, que c'étaient les Pixies qui l'avaient fait, parce qu'ils voulaient t'aider._

_Elle t'a regardé sévèrement, puis s'est assise dans son fauteuil en face de toi et t'a fait signe de continuer._

_Tu as dit que tu les avais déjà vus et qu'ils te connaissaient, parce que tu leur déposais tous les soirs un bol de lait sur le perron, comme elles te l'avaient demandé. Pour prouver ce que tu disais, tu lui as montré un petit caillou bleuté et lui as expliqué qu'ils t'avaient même donné, en signe d'amitié, cette pierre qui vole._

_Mais quand elle t'a demandé de lui montrer, tu as eu beau essayer, rien ne s'est passé._

_Alors, elle nous a punis tous les deux, et je me souviens que je t'en ai beaucoup voulu. Surtout que tu ne voulais même pas admettre devant moi que tu avais menti. _

_Maintenant je te crois, p'tit frère, et si tu as pu les voir, c'est que tu es aussi un sorcier._

_Sur ce, il faut que je te laisse, sinon je n'arriverai jamais à la volière avant que la nuit tombe et que l'accès au parc soit fermé. _

_Salut et à très bientôt._

_Colin_

_PS: demande à Papa de m'envoyer de la pellicule, je n'en ai plus beaucoup._

Dennis était tellement absorbé par la lecture de la lettre qu'il n'avait pas aperçu le camion de livraison du laitier qui s'était garé dans la ruelle. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux traits marqués mais bienveillants en était sorti et l'observait, les mains sur les hanches, une expression de fatigue intense sur le visage.

- Hé, fiston, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de sécher les cours, tu pourrais au moins me donner un coup de main pour la tournée. A moins que tu ne préfères que j'en parle à ta mère... L'argument sembla marcher car, une fois la première surprise passée, le garçon se dépêcha de monter dans le camion de son père en criant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, on y va ou pas ? On va pas rester là toute la journée, 'pa !

...

La nuit commençait à déployer ses ailes, et les derniers rayons du soleil désertaient la rue, lorsque le père et le fils poussèrent le petit portillon de la demeure familiale.

MrsCrivey venait apparemment de rentrer de son travail à la poste, si l'on en croyait son visage encore rougi par le froid. Elle semblait d'une humeur massacrante, et accueillit son mari et son fils en tapant du pied, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Dennis Crivey, cette vielle folle de Mary Jerker m'a tenu la jambe pendant une heure sur le manque d'éducation de la jeunesse actuelle. Alors, je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais dans le square à 10H du matin, alors que tu étais censé être en contrôle de mathématiques !

Elle brandit sous le nez de son fils son bonnet comme une preuve irréfutable de sa culpabilité, puis, devant le silence de ce dernier, conclut :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Monte dans ta chambre tout de suite, et tu es consigné jusqu'à ton anniversaire!

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier. Après avoir croisé le regard désolé de son père, il monta les marches quatre-à-quatre et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Jusqu'à l'an dernier, il avait partagé la pièce avec son frère, comme en témoignaient le lit à mezzanine et une multitude de photos qui descendaient en guirlandes bariolées du plafond jusqu'au sol.

A présent il s'y sentait un peu seul, et imaginait parfois que son aîné occupait toujours le lit du dessus, lorsqu'il se couchait le soir avant de lui raconter sa journée. Le charme ne tenait qu'un temps, puis se brisait contre le silence et il songeait à ce châteaux si merveilleux, si lointain, dont les larges grilles ne s'ouvriraient peut-être jamais pour lui. Et malgré tout son enthousiasme enfantin, il sentait alors sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux s'embuer.

Mais, cette fois, il avait la tête remplie d'espoir. Il compta les lattes du plancher, puis se mit à genoux et en délogea une pour ouvrir une cache secrète. Il sortit une petite boîte à bonbons en fer, qui contenait leurs trésors d'enfance et finit par trouver la petite pierre à laquelle Colin avait fait allusion. Il la regarda fixement; c'est vrai qu'elle était belle, avec des éclats légèrement bleutés et des symboles anciens gravés sur toute sa surface.

Elle lui parut minuscule dans le creux de sa main.

Les événements de ce fameux jour émergeaient peu à peu des limbes de sa mémoire. Il éclata de rire en se remémorant la tête du jar, lorsque les bestioles bleues s'étaient précipitées sur lui, le soulevant de terre. La pierre devint tiède dans son poing fermé et il se souvint alors qu'il riait aussi la première fois qu'il l'avait fait voler.

Il ouvrit alors sa paume, et, lentement, la pierre qui scintillait s'éleva dans les airs de quelques centimètres.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, une petite silhouette sortit discrètement dans la rue pour déposer une lettre et un bol de lait sur le muret.


End file.
